New-New Doctor
by eve997
Summary: While visiting New Earth with Rose, the Doctor gets pulled into something a little unexpected. Doctor/Possessed!Rose. Smut. One-shot. Explicit content.


The Doctor's eyes widened in surprise by Rose's quick movement toward him, but gradually slid shut as warm lips moved against his own. It took his lust-clouded brain a moment to process the situation he had just been pulled into. A gentle tug at his hair; warmth pressed against his front; his mouth colliding and moving against another. Rose. His companion, Rose Tyler. She was _kissing_ him, the Doctor realized too late. Kissing _Rose_. Before he could even think to object, the warmth left as Rose pulled away.

"T-terminal's this way," she panted, subconsciously twirling a lock of hair in her finger. He couldn't help but stare at Rose's gently flushed face, her rapidly expanding chest, and large dilated pupils.

The Doctor was left dazed and bewildered, staring after the blonde he so admired, as she practically skipped away. What just happened? Blood rushed in his ears as he tried to organize his thoughts. They were in the Hospital on New Earth, he and Rose's first destination in his new body. Or, as he'd put it earlier, "New-new Doctor."

Rose. He just kissed Rose Tyler. Of course, it hadn't been the first time they'd kissed. But now he was in a different body; and he was a whole new man. A much younger, more charismatic man than he'd been in his previous body – or any incarnation for that matter. His hearts were fluttering in his chest, and blood more or less focused itself downward.

But then the more sensible part of his brain kicked in. Time slowed down as he tried desperately to analyze his situation. How could he let this happen? One of his most solid rules to abide by was never to become involved with a human. He knew the consequences all too well. They would grow old while he remained more or less the same. It was a heartbreaking situation; one he was not willing to put anyone through, let alone himself or Rose. And the Doctor loved her; he really did. After all the things they'd been through, she was always by his side, refusing to give up. But he just couldn't—

His train of thought suddenly vanished when he caught sight of Rose beckoning him from around a corner. He was still intoxicated from the kiss, and her scent alone was enough to drive him mad. He must have thinking for only a few moments. Forgetting his opposing feelings, the Doctor began to follow after Rose, ducking his head to run fingers through his hair while he muttered a rather squeaky, "Nope; still got it."

XXX

Darkness. Harsh breathing. Fluttering hearts and rushing blood. Warmth against his front; panting. Lips against his own; passionate; purposeful. Time was foggy; clouded. It was moving too fast and too slow; he couldn't concentrate.

The Doctor's mind was completely overtaken with lust. He had just enough coherent thought to remember where they were. Rose had grabbed his tie as soon as he rounded the corner, dragging him down the hall and into a storage closet. The door clicked shut, and she was on him in an instant; clawing at his clothes with purposeful intentions. An insistent tug at his shirt, and his betraying hands helped her unbutton his jacket and dress shirt, flinging both across the small space. She was on him again just as quickly, smoothing soft hands over his chest, brushing his nipples roughly and making him shudder.

Oh, god, he needed to get out of this. This had to stop; could never happen. Ever. Everything about this went completely against his morals. But ohh, he just couldn't bring himself to stop her roaming hands; couldn't tell her no. Every small movement against him made him tremble with _want_ and _need_ and _more please more_. It had been so damn _long_ since someone made him feel this way. So long since he just let go. But something about this just wasn't right. Besides the moral bit, he felt like this was some sort of dream, like Rose just wasn't _Rose_. Something was different, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

But the Doctor was shaken from his thoughts when a loud groan escaped his own parted lips. A tingling sensation shuddered through his body as Rose ground up against him. Oh, Rassilon; it felt incredible. It'd been so long since someone touched him in this way; with pure lust for him and him alone. Usually, he was always in charge, leading companions this way and that, discovering new things and saving civilizations. But now, it felt so good to be able to let someone else take that control, to let his hearts beat faster with what he might discover on this adventure.

Eagerly, the Doctor pushed back, grinding their hips together languidly. His breathing was getting heavier, and he was certain Rose could feel his arousal pressing against her thigh. The Doctor brought his hands up, slipping them under her blouse and traveling up her back. His fingers brushed her bra strap and deftly unclasped it, moving his hands around to grip her breasts firmly in both hands. Now it was Rose's turn to moan, and she brought her own hands up, unbuttoning her blouse and tossing it to the side along with her bra. The Doctor massaged her breasts, enjoying the feel of them beneath his palms. He tweaked one pert nipple, rolling it between his fingers and relishing when he felt her shiver. But now she took back control, pushing the Doctor roughly against the wall and playing at the hem of his pants while she nipped and sucked at his neck. Slipping one leg between his thighs, she ground against him sharply, eliciting a moan from the Doctor as the sensation shot up his body. He could hardly even think with Rose touching him so eagerly, and the dark enclosed atmosphere wasn't helping in the least. All his lust-clouded brain could register was that it was quite warm within the small space, and he needed to get his clothes off as quickly as possible in order to maintain his internal body temperature. Or at least that's what he told himself was happening.

In reality, his brain was a jumble of _yes_ and _no,_ _start_ and _stop_, and just _more. More Rose._ She was all that was occupying every corner of his thought process, along with the _heat_, and _pleasure_ and an altogether, overwhelming sense of _right_. The Doctor just couldn't get past this flurry of emotion, how his brain shut down and stopped worrying about every problem in the universe, so that he could just _let go_. It was the most amazing feeling – not being able to think. It put his mind at rest as he allowed his body to take him wherever it wanted. And its intentions were damn clear. It wanted Rose – who was he to deny himself of some _peace_ for once?

He met Rose's eyes in the shadowy room, and what he saw reflected there almost stopped his hearts. Pure, blind, uncontrollable _lust_ clouded his companion's features, making the Doctor slip even further away from his self-control. She angled her hips upward, pressing him against the wall almost painfully, but his entire being _shook_ with the feeling. It was too much – he had to have her.

In a flurry of half-discarded clothing, the Doctor seized both of Rose's hands, twirling the two of them around and reversing their positions. Putting all his pressure on the human's warm, pulsating wrists which he held against the wall above her head, the Doctor slumped down so that his face was level with hers, making his back arch like an old alley cat. He let his head go limp, hanging down with his mussed hair covering his darkened eyes.

"Rose Tyler," he rasped, a hint of a chuckle lining his deep voice. "The things you do to me, I'll never understand. But all I want right now–" He stopped speaking, but finished the sentence by grinding his throbbing erection against Rose, growling deeply. She sighed in response, and the Doctor could've sworn he heard a small _'yes'_ in that breath. He let out a soft groan when she pressed back on him, shooting a spark of pleasure up his spine, and making his hearts beat faster inside his chest. She spread her legs apart, allowing the Doctor to press closer against her as he began to thrust his hips through their clothing. He closed his eyes, becoming lost in the sensation of just moving against Rose and nothing more. It was like discovering a new planet, mingling with the locals and having absolutely no idea about what might happen. This was what he thrived for; a chance to escape from his dark, clouded mind and let his body escape to some new unknown place. It was the easiest – if not only – way for him to simply _exist_. To just exist in the universe without the constant crushing weight of all the worlds resting on his shoulders. He sighed.

The Doctor's eyes suddenly widened when he felt a hand teasing at his waistband once again. Rose met his eyes seductively, and before the Doctor could respond, she plunged her hand into his already unbuttoned trousers and maneuvered her way around his underwear, gripping his hard flesh firmly in her hand. He almost lost it right then and there, a long, lustful moan escaping the Time Lord's throat as he braced himself against the wall on either side of Rose. Before he knew it, his pants were down to his ankles and she was stroking him playfully, a spark of mischief shining in the corner of her eye as her lips curled into a grin. He couldn't help but smile back, his own eyes dark with lust.

The sensible part of his mind was long forgotten, stored away in a dark little corner of his mind, clawing desperately at the surrounding walls and trying to warn him of the grave mistake he was about to make. But he wasn't listening. The Doctor could barely form coherent thoughts in his mind with Rose moving her fingers sensually over his erection, causing a shudder to run down his spine. It had been far too long… Far too long since anyone had touched him like this; made him feel this way. He let out a long, shuddering groan; and time sped back up. He saw shuddering hands reach out to the girl in front of him, wrapping around her and pulling her in close. It took him a moment to realize that those hands were his own, clawing desperately at the remaining clothing covering Rose's body. She did the same, pushing off his pants and rutting against him. He growled, pushing her hands back above her head, digging his fingers into her wrists.

In the thick darkness, he could see her eyes glint with mischief, lust, and want. The Doctor's hearts leapt in his chest, and he pushed himself against Rose, licking along he neck and throat. She moaned in his ear, her warm breath coming in short, quick gasps against his skin.

"Doctor," she moaned, rolling her head to one side. "Want you…"

"Are – are you sure?" he whispered, a tiny bit of sense working its way into his brain.

"Yes," she breathed, and all rationality vanished. "Yes, please. I want to feel you, Doctor, please."

Then, with a little growl, the Doctor mashed his lips against Rose's, working his tongue into her mouth as she moaned softly. He let go of her wrists, allowing her to drape her arms around his neck, and reached down, slipping his hand inside her lace panties and feeling the wetness inside.

"Rassilon," he breathed, working his fingers between her lips and along her clit as her breathing sped up. He pushed one long finger inside of her, and she cried out softly, pressing down on him.

"Please," she whimpered again. "Doctor, please. I want you inside of me."

In a flurry of movement, the Doctor stripped Rose of her remaining clothing, pulling off his boxers and pressing her against the wall. Her arms automatically wrapped around his neck as he pulled her legs up, pressing himself between her thighs. Without another word, he pushed forward, slowly but firmly, burying himself inside her until he was in to the hilt. The only sound that could be heard was the mixture of the two of them breathing, panting harshly, completely still.

Rose opened her eyes and looked down at the Doctor, looking into his soft brown irises. In that moment, he pulled out nearly all the way, ramming back into her as she cried out with pleasure. God, he was huge. He continued to thrust in and out of her, his fingers digging into her thighs and his tongue hot against her throat. She leaned her head back against the wall, eyes closed and mouth opened in a silent cry of pleasure as the Doctor fucked her.

He released one of her legs, working his hand between their bodies and rubbing his thumb against her clit. Pleasure shot of her body, and her breath came faster.

"Doctor," she panted, "Don't stop. I'm—" she was cut off as another cry rang through her when the Doctor thrust roughly upward, hitting that spot inside her and causing her muscles to tighten as she came.

The Doctor clenched his teeth, his eyes rolling back as he felt Rose tighten around him, sending him over the edge as he came inside of her. A groan slipped out of his throat as he continued to shallowly thrust into her, milking his orgasm until he could barely hold himself upright, let alone Rose. Slowly, he pulled out of her, placing her gently on the floor where she sagged boneless against the wall. He slid down beside her, panting deeply as he tried to catch his breath.

XXX

They stepped out of the storage closet, Rose flaunting ahead of him as the Doctor trailed behind more slowly. Now that the animalistic lust had cleared from his brain, the Doctor felt slightly ashamed for taking advantage of her body – especially since he knew that she wasn't herself.

"Rose," he murmured to himself. "What have they done to you?"


End file.
